Death's like an angel
by Vladik
Summary: Pequeña historia que tiene como protagonista a una muerte un tanto cabrona


**Death's like an angel**

La luna estaba hermosa aquella noche. El cielo estaba oscuro, lo que hacía que aquella esfera luminosa brillara todavía más. Lleno de puntitos centelleantes. Tan lejos y tan cerca. Con sólo alzar la mano parecía que realmente podías llegar hasta él. Sin embargo, aquella inmensidad era un tesoro inalcanzable para cualquier persona. Ojalá existiera un sendero que nos permitiera llegar hasta él…

De hecho, si lo había, pero ni el más valiente osaba atravesarlo. Ese sendero al que todos temen. Ese sendero, el cual, una vez cruzado, es imposible regresar. Ese sendero que termina con la existencia del ser humano, pero que a su vez abre camino al alma…

Realmente, todo lo relacionado con ella siempre es lo mismo; dolor, llanto, impotencia, rabia… En definitiva, todo aquel que cruzaba aquel sendero, sólo dejaba una cosa tras él…un vacío.

Pero… ¿Por qué era todo así? ¿Por qué todo lo relacionado con aquella travesía era amargo? ¿No había manera de que, por una vez, fuera dulce?

Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no? Transformar aquellos sentimientos en otros más puros. Transformar ese vacío en un bonito recuerdo. Transformar la agonía en alivio. Que en vez de cerrar unas puertas, abra otras nuevas…

Realmente no se la razón por la que estos pensamientos inundan mi cabeza, el por qué le doy tantas vueltas… Es curioso, como la mente de las personas, juega a veces incluso con ellas mismas… Dios… Qué desastre estoy hecho… Ha sido mirar el cielo, y en seguida, comenzar a pensar en todo esto…

Pero en verdad pienso, que no puedo ser el único que piense sobre ello, después de todo es el final de todo ser… Y yo me pregunto…

¿Le temo?

¿Cómo me enfrentaré a ella cuando llegue el momento?

¿Cómo lucharé contra…

…la muerte?

Poco a poco mis pensamientos fueron perdiendo forma, en ese instante no había manera de recuperar lo que instantes antes me encontraba cavilando. Notaba como una fuerza me arrastraba, era inútil resistírsele… Y así, lentamente, me interné por completo, en el mundo onírico…

- Dearkah, despierta…

Despertar con aquella voz todas las mañanas era realmente un regalo del cielo. Aquella chica de quien estaba enamorado… Casi instintivamente alcé una mano y le acaricié el rostro…

- Buenos días, cielo…

Se inclinó un poco sobre mí y me besó suavemente…

- Vamos ¡levántate ya! Vas a llegar tarde tu primer día de trabajo

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, y empezó la carcajada. Al cabo de unos minutos salí a la calle, ya vestido, con media tostada en la boca y un maletín que contenía mi ordenador portátil.

Pegué una ojeada a la calle, coches para arriba y para abajo, algunos a velocidades poco creíbles si contamos con el hecho de que nos encontramos en medio de una ciudad. Aún era temprano, las siete de la mañana como muy tarde, la mayoría de los comercios todavía permanecían cerrados.

En ese instante, yo no podía imaginar lo que me iría a ocurrir poco después. De todas formas, aunque lo hubiera sabido, realmente habría actuado como lo hice…

Era mi primer día de trabajo. Aún no tenía coche ni ningún vehículo con el que desplazarme, así que, obviamente, fui andando. Tampoco quedaba tan lejos de casa, apenas unos veinte minutos de trayecto. Lo que yo no podía saber era que ese corto periodo de tiempo me iba a cambiar la vida…

Me encontraba delante de un paso de cebra, esperando que el semáforo diera paso a los peatones, no tuve que esperar mucho para que así fuera… Crucé rápido, a sabiendas que esos semáforos en medio de las ciudades apenas te daban el tiempo justo para cruzar antes de volver a cambiarse…

Todavía no sé la razón, pero giré mi cabeza. Giré la cabeza para contemplar a una niña cruzando la calle… Fui un idiota, ¿por qué no me paré a pensar que hacía una niña de unos cuatro años de edad a lo sumo sola por la calle, a las siete de la mañana? El caso fue que en ese momento no lo pensé, mis ojos sólo contemplaron que el semáforo ya estaba en rojo y uno de esos coches que he mencionado antes, uno de esos que van a velocidades de vértigo, se aproximaba…

Solté mi maletín y salí a correr en dirección a la niña. Detrás de mí pude oír el ordenador estrellándose contra el suelo…rompiéndose. No me importó. Llegué donde estaba la niña y la empujé apartándola de la trayectoria del vehículo. Desafortunadamente, no había nadie para empujarme a mí…

Mi cuerpo ya no sentía nada… Un frenazo. Un golpe sordo. Y todo lo demás dándome vueltas. Un segundo…Quizás dos… Después de eso mis luces se apagaron… Gente gritando a mi alrededor… Por dios, que escandalosos…

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Todavía me encontraba aturdido. ¿Estaba vivo? Me encontraba en un paraje oscuro…Sombrío…No sabía dónde me encontraba…

- Al fin despiertas, Dearkah

Me incorporé como pude, y no salí de mi asombro cuando comprobé que la dueña de esa voz era una niña… Exactamente, la niña por la que había dado la vida…

- ¿Do-Dónde estoy? - pregunté

- En mi morada, ¿dónde si no?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Conozco el nombre de todas las personas a las que mato…

Esa respuesta me aterrorizó…

- ¿Quién eres?

- Aquella a la que querías convertir en un sentimiento dulce. Aquel "sendero" para llegar al cielo, como tu me llamas…

- Es imposible, ¿he muerto?

La niña me miró, y una sonrisa diabólica asomó en su rostro…

- Lamentablemente, todavía no… - dijo dirigiéndose a una especie de pared.

La tocó y al instante apareció una imagen. Era yo mismo, sólo que me encontraba en un hospital, entubado hasta las cejas y aparentemente dormido. A los pies de mi cama, descansaba la persona más importante para mí…

- Manah…

- Estás en coma, luchando por vivir, aunque sea inútil… - dijo la niña con voz inocente

En ese momento, no supe por qué, pero me abalancé contra aquella niña llamada muerte con la intención de… ¿golpearla? Mi cuerpo no obedecía mi voluntad. Para mi propia sorpresa mi puño atravesó a la niña, como si realmente no estuviera allí…

- Es inútil, no puedes tocarme… - comentó – Y aunque pudieras… ¿golpearías a una niña inocente?

- De niña inocente tiene bien poco ¿no crees? – dije desde el suelo – Dime ¿a cuántos más has engañado como lo hiciste conmigo?

- Me parece que he perdido la cuenta…

Aquello me enfureció, me lancé de nuevo hacia ella intentando en vano, golpearla. Ella permanecía en pie, sin moverse, mientras todos mis golpes la atravesaban. Se reía de mí…

- ¡Déjame volver con ella! Déjame… - mi voz temblaba, y algunas lágrimas de desesperación corrieron por mi rostro…

Me ignoró…

- Vaya, tienes la suficiente sangre fría para pegarle a una niña… - volvió a repetir

Levanté la mirada, y la miré con cierto odio…

- Reconócelo, me tienes miedo, tienes miedo a saber que te espera después, ¡tienes miedo a morir! – dijo

- Es humano el tener miedo ¿no?

- Dime, ¿no eras tú el que ansiaba alcanzar el cielo? – me preguntó. Lo sabía todo.

- ¡Me da igual el cielo, si por llegar hasta él, tengo que dejar a mis seres queridos con un enorme dolor! – grité desesperado - ¡Déjame volver!

- No te preocupes… Pronto ella estará contigo…

Ese comentario acabó de sacarme de mí. Arremetí contra aquel ser diminuto con cara de ángel. No podía hacer nada. Sabía que no podía golpearle. Mis puños golpeaban la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella…

- La única manera de volver es, o bien que te salven o bien venciendo a la muerte… ¿puedes lograr eso? – Me preguntó riendo

Tenía razón. ¿Podía yo enfrentarme a la muerte? Aquella esencia que lleva atormentando a la humanidad desde el principio de los tiempos. Aquel ser inmortal. ¿Quién me creía que era para pensar tal barbaridad? Estaba condenado. Moriría allí, tumbado en aquella cama del hospital. No conseguiría despertar de aquel coma profundo.

Lo más frustrante de todo aquello es que la muerte se estaba riendo de mí. Si ella lo deseaba podría pasarse toda la eternidad atormentándome, volviéndome loco… Después, iría a por Manah, a por la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, y ahora esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos mi despertar. El cual, nunca llegaría. Y yo no podría hacer nada para impedírselo…

¿Ése era el castigo por querer tomar aquel tesoro llamado cielo?

¿Por qué? Se había aprovechado de mi buena voluntad para engañarme y matarme. Había tomado la forma de una niña inocente, a la cual, posiblemente hubiera matado antes. Desde aquel lugar, solo atinaba a preguntarme, si todas las personas que morían, lo hacían de una manera similar. Engañados y desesperados por no dejar la vida… La corta vida, que alguien les había dado…

- ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí tirado? Mírate, pareces un…

La voz ya no era la de la niña, había vuelto a cambiar, y lo que me aterrorizó de verdad, era que conocía perfectamente esa voz…

Levanté la mirada, para comprobar que, efectivamente, aquel ser despreciable había tomado la forma de Manah…

Lo que pasó a continuación lo recuerdo perfectamente, me incorporé, tambaleándome un poco a causa de la rabia, y descargué un puñetazo contra aquella persona…

- No te atrevas a usarla a ella, para manipularme…

- Es inútil, no me puedes gol…

Mi puño golpeó algo duro. Observé como la imagen de mi chica desaparecía y daba lugar a un ser, cubierto con una túnica negra, el cuerpo del cual, era un montón de huesos. Esa era su verdadera forma…

Lo que mi puño había golpeado era su esquelética cara, quebrando parte de la mandíbula ósea, y ya de paso rompiéndome los nudillos… La muerte salió despedida hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo…

- ¡¿Co-Como?!

- Nos volveremos a ver, pero tal vez en unos 60, tal vez 70 años… Hasta entonces, procura volver a colocarte los dientes, cada uno en su sitio…

Todo se desvaneció en ese instante…

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me encontraba en la cama del hospital, había despertado. En seguida, Manah se dio cuenta y se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome y dejando escapar más lágrimas, pero esta vez, de felicidad…

Solo articulé una pequeña frase…

- Jaque mate…


End file.
